


Chasing Your Tail

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-29
Updated: 2008-01-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinah meets Selina</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Your Tail

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This is an AU to JLA:YO, with Dinah in Gotham instead of Star City.
> 
> 2\. This is also AU to most of my head canon on how Selina and Dinah met.

She shouldn't have left the shop in so much anger. Big deal, her mother cheated. Wives did it all the time, and so did husbands. It's how her daddy made money.

That last thought broke her into fresh tears. Had made his money. Before he died. Saving the woman he loved. The one who had cheated on him. With another cape, at that!

Anger lashed into place over that grief she still felt when her Daddy came up. It just...It was unfair! To him, to her, to Jack Knight who was dealing like she was with those skeletons.

The anger pushed her harder, made her gun the bike, not really paying attention to where she was going, riding on instinct.

Going for a place that had been a childhood favorite, a playground on the edge of East End, where her Daddy had...

She snarled at herself, thinking about it, seeing her folly even before the dilapidated state of the basketball courts, the lack of grass, and the presence of burn cans showed her that memories were faulty navigators. The East End had swallowed this place, corrupted it, made it her own. Nothing but drugs, junkies, and dealers to be found down here. And the sad-sack prostitutes, the ones who couldn't get up to the better streets to peddle themselves.

No place for a nineteen year-old girl to be after dark. Not like she was, in that too-tight motorcycle suit and no way to protect her identity if she got in a fight. 

The problem was, in her mindset, logic and cool thought seemed to have fled the coop. She headed on into the night, into the lawless areas of Gotham to find some trouble.

`~`~`~`~`

Dinah found herself panting, straining at the lash binding her wrists, staring at the woman. She'd seen a scuffle, dropped in on it to help the woman out, and this was how she got repaid? Maybe her mother did make sense. In a world where doing good had no reward but more harm, maybe you had to make your own rewards.

"Little Bird," the woman purred, making Dinah's head jerk back more to see this woman more clearly. "Oh yes, I know who you are. No one in Gotham sings so sweet."

Dinah had tried hard not to use the Cry, had just let a tiny one slip, there when the big guy got his mitts on her boob. "Don't know..." The lash was removed and then around her throat, choking her for a second before loosening just a little, ...this woman was fast.

"Don't lie to me, pretty birdie. Just tell the Kitty why you've come into her turf."

//Kitty...Catwoman, the thief? She's good.// Dinah locked her hands around the whip, trying to ease its constriction on her throat. //Can't cry, but can whisper...smart too.// "Looking for a fight, not with you...them."

"Why? You normally run the docks." 

//Knows too much about me...// It made her panic a little. "Was...thinking." 

Whether it was the tone or the body language, Dinah didn't know. Suddenly the lash was gone, and the thief was lazily circling her. One clawed finger tip came to tip Dinah's chin up, eyes meeting hers with womanly intuition.

"Sweet little bird...never let your demons chase you into the cat's mouth," Catwoman warned, before calmly walking away.

Dinah just let her go, thinking about why she would have said that, before getting her bike and going home.

Catwoman was right, and Dinah had usually been one to face her demons anyway.


End file.
